There are many user input devices for use with a digital computer, including standard keyboards, touchpads, mice and trackballs. Wireless communication technology has advanced rapidly over the past few years and there has been rapid development of wireless technologies for providing communication between input/output devices and their “host” computers. For example, wireless keyboards and mice now couple via wireless connections to their host computers. These “wireless” input devices are highly desirable since they do not require any hard-wired connections with their host computers. However, the lack of a wired connection also requires that the wireless input devices contain their own power supply, i.e., that they be battery powered.
In order to extend the life of its batteries, a wireless input device often supports power saving modes of operation. For example, the wireless input device may include circuitry to provide for various levels of power-down modes to reduce power consumption when the device is inactive. When activity is detected, the interface circuitry transitions to a power-up mode to facilitate communications between the user interface device and the computer and then returns to a power-down mode after a predetermined interval of inactivity of the user interface device.
However, when the wireless input device is unintentionally activated, for example when an object is accidentally placed on the wireless input device, the wireless input device is forced back to the power-up mode and starts consuming substantial power. This results in a significantly reduced battery life for the wireless input device.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for reducing power consumption of a wireless input device when the wireless input device is unintentionally activated.